The Overflow From My Mind
by Shrouded Mirage
Summary: This will be my slush file. Stories I have no ideas for or the ones I jus want out of my head will be here until i decide to delete or keep them. Currently holds first chapter of Blood Mask and Three chapters of Dangerous times call for dangerous people
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: I don't own Naruto or anything else that's not of my own creation. You'll find a brief mention of a single character in this chapter and it wont do to ruin the surprise.

Blood Mask Nin

Chapter 1 So Many Different Faces

Naruto ran he didn't know where they came from but they always came when he was in that part of the village. He seeing some more of them coming at him from the direction he was running the eleven year old boy swerved into the alley ahead of him which was lined with boxes. 'A dead end oh no, no, no this can't be happening not now!' he thought as he turned to face those chasing him.

The anger he could feel directed at him made him cringe and want to curl himself into ball. Their breath was heavy and on occasion he swore he saw one or two of them gnash their teeth.

"Nice doggy's good doggies you don't wanna hurt me" he said while smiling and climbing atop the closest crate.

The dogs lunged slamming into the crate making it shake again and again. Naruto looked down as the box moved a little more 'looks like there's a hole in the wall!' He shimmied in between the box and the wall hoping the dogs wouldn't crush him. Pushing the box out a bit more he squeezed himself into the hole escaping the angry hounds.

After stopping several times to widen the hole he'd finally made it inside the room was covered in dust and cobwebs, roaches spiders and other night crawlers scattered with every step he took. Other than the counter and an old banner with the words "Happy Mask Shop" in big bold letters and in smaller ones right below it "Wear a smile today!" was printed.

Naruto looked around noticing the owner must have left in a rush as a few of the shelves were still stocked a fox like mask sat on the far side of one shelf while on the shelf below it had blank white masks stacked neatly against one another.

"I've never seen these before" he mumbled to himself as he picked one up and turned it over in his hands before shrugging.

Suddenly howl barks and growls came from the door beside him as it began to rattle and shake on its hinges, starting in fright Naruto knocked into the shelving beside him and knocking a lower board loose before it clattered to the floor.

Hearing the noise the dogs got louder and fiercer in their attempt to get in before the barking just stopped. The young blonde freaked forgetting that the shop was abandon he began trying to set it back in place only to have it fall again. As he set the board up again he heard the clinking of glass and let the board fall from his hands.

Reaching in he pulled out a bottle of ink and a thin black book he couldn't make out most of the title only the word Seal. Now Naruto wasn't stupid he'd seen enough about seals to know that they could make things go BOOM and he wanted to be able to do that. Opening the book the six year old soon became immersed within its pages as it seemed to be written to be understood by the laymen. Halfway through the first chapter Naruto found a note:

To he or she whom finds this letter know that the book in your hands and the ink that came with it hold within it my dream. I came to the Village Hidden in the Leaves just after its founding and seeing its ninja do extraordinary things with their hands and ink. I had a thought my masks held the hopes and dreams of their creators giving them power but with the right ink and something else I hoped to give my masks true power. Masks hold power both in anonymity and in the secrets they hold.

Now as I'm forced to leave this world behind I leave my dream to the next who finds it. Remember masks hold the very essence of the being whom, helped to create them to this effect I have left the ink and my blank masks behind with this book. The first drawing shows a mask slightly unfinished while should you copy the design from the next page and let no detail be wrong and you'll have a power that you have never known… My dreams now lie with you use them well…Know that I believe in you…

P.S. Know that making a mask is likely to be time consuming and at times painful. Be warned however sometimes what happens afterward will be more so. Happy Crafting.

His eyes widening Naruto scrambled for the bottle of ink and one of the masks before slowly copying the picture piece by piece. Two bathroom breaks three brakes to let his hand rest and little more reading later the mask was done. As soon as he touched it he began channeling chakra into the mask causing it too flair with a bright blue light. The sudden drain knocking the blonde unconscious.

When he woke he found the mask was blank again the seals had disappeared.

"WHAT!" he screamed as he picked up the mask and looked back to the ink bottle seeing that it was half empty. He was about to start again when a thought flash through his head. He rushed back over to the book and began flipping through pages until he found it. "Oft times when the seal is complete it will vanish from the surface known exceptions are blast and fire tags." His eye wide he dropped the book and reached for the mask and slid it onto his face.

Naruto screamed as the Mask seemed to contort and shift around his head the upper part of it melting away to reveal his eyes wide open the lower half seemed to crawl around his head meeting at the back in a seamless fit, two crescents appeared over is mouth one nestled inside the other. His hair changed from a brilliant blonde to a starch white. His eyes went from deep blue to an eerie green. Just as quickly as it began it was over and Naruto sagged breathing heavily.

The door began to rattle and shake again each time harder and harder until a cracking could be heard from its center. His eyes widened and fear over came him as at the next blow the door cracked apart allowing one of the dogs heads to fit through.

It smelled the air than looked directly at Naruto. Seeing the dog look at him Naruto turned and dashed back toward the hole he'd come in at only to realize that the book and bottle were still one the table.

The dogs were already through the door growling and stalking slowly forward. For several seconds naruto glanced from the hounds to the book and bottle sitting on the table.

His choice was taken from him moments later when the dogs launched themselves at him. Naruto screamed and threw his hands out in front of him. One of the dogs yelped in pain causing the now white haired youth too open his eyes.

The dogs were running out the door followed by a single hound hopping toward the hole in the door on three legs it fourth missing the lower part of its leg and foot. It struggled out the door whimpering as it tried to catch up to its brethren.

Naruto sat in silence for a moment before bursting out laughing his voice deeper and slightly distorted. He laughed for a good ten minutes before staggering to his feet and stumbling to the table feeling truly exhausted. Reaching up too the mask he began too pull and with a gasp of pain the mask fell away from his face once again a full mask with the crescents sitting on its forehead. Slumping against the table the blonde boy passed out.

When Naruto woke next the sun had obviously long since set as the moon shone from almost the middle of the sky. Gathering the book and ink he slid them into one of his bigger pockets and held the mask protectively in one hand while another mask completely blank sat in his other hand.

Luckily for him the dogs had left the area and the only people out to notice him and his cargo were sitting drunk and either mumbling to themselves or unconscious. Making his way into his rundown apartment he passed the desk clerk who didn't spare him a glance.

Falling into bed the young blonde fell asleep clutching the Mask to his chest.

~~~ Next Day the Academy ~~~

Naruto stumbled in to class his jumpsuit disheveled his spiky blond hair pointed out at all angles and in one hand he held a small pack in the other his black notebook. While his newest mask was slipped into the interior pocket of his orange jacket. He slid into his chair and leaned forward onto the desk closing his eyes.

"Hey dead-last why do you even bother showing up; all you do is drag everyone else down by coming every day! Right Akamaru?" Kiba called from the third row the dog on his didn't bother to respond getting a shrug from his owner.

"Shut up Kiba! I come because I will be a ninja and than Hokage! Believe it!" the blond grunted a fire igniting behind his eyes.

"Yeah and I'll grow wings" the dog user snorted causing the whole class to snicker and Naruto to glare.

"From what I heard from your family you might need to be able to fly to compare to any competent ninja Runt!" Naruto growled back causing Kiba to bristle and the class to let out a low "ooh"

"Take that back dead-Last!" his eyes narrowed and he flipped through a set of hand-signs only to stop on the last one.

"Don't think so puppy-chow!" Naruto reached into his jacket gripping his mask. Before either of them could do anything Iruka stepped into the class.

"Okay class as tomorrow is the graduation exams we'll be practicing the clone technique today!" His words caused the class to groan in unison and Naruto began slamming his head into the table in front of him.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei is it really fair that the Dead-Last has to do this? I mean he doesn't have the skill and he'd only be wasting our time!" Sakura called out before looking to her brooding idol who sat staring at Iruka.

"For that Sakura you can go first." Iruka said simply looking to the pink haired girl. She smiled at her teacher and moved to the front of the class before going through a well practiced set of seal and a moment later three copies of the girl stood around her.

"Good Sakura-san please take your seat, Naruto it's your turn" the scarred Chunin called causing the blond to groan.

"Hai Iruka-sensei" Naruto sighed before taking his place at the front of the class. Naruto grunted as he went through the seals. His whole body ached and he couldn't concentrate.

"Bunshin no Jutsu" he grunted as his form shimmered for a moment before twelve clones peeled themselves from Naruto and stood their mirroring his position. The class stared in awe at the amount of clones the "Dead-Last" made.

"Good Naruto I told you practicing would pay off" Iruka smiled down at his sometimes young friend who gave him a shy grin in return.

As Naruto stumbled back to his seat allowing the clones to fall apart he began to ignore the teacher and began focusing on what he'd just done. I didn't concentrate on just making two, I couldn't. But it can't be…can it? He asked himself before going over all the times the technique failed.

~After Class same day~

Naruto stood in the academy training field a leaf attached to his forehead as he began going through hand seals before completing it and doing it again and again. Finally he let the leaf fall and went through the hand-seals again and traded places with a log. Breathing deeply he went through another set of seals and his form shifted into that of the Hokage with no visible imperfections.

With one final set of seals clones began to peel off of him at an astounding rate before around him stood a full baker dozen.

"Yatta!" he cried jumping into the air grinning like a madman. Upon landing he felt the mask hit him in the chest reminding him of its presence. Slipping out of his pocket he stared at the front of the mask its slit like eyes unmoving yet seemingly watching him. Flipping it around he pressed it against his face.

Once again the mask began contorting around his lower face the crescents falling into place over his mouth his hair drained of color and his eyes flashed into an eerie green just as the mask fitted seamlessly around his head. This time the pain wasn't enough to make Naruto cry out and when it was finished he just let out a quick sigh.

"Okay" he muttered enjoying the sound of his distorted voice piercing the air. Holding his hands out in front of himself as he'd previously done he pushed chakra into his hand. A bright whitish blue halo engulfed his hand before beam lanced out that seemed to arc through the air and ended up digging trenches into the ground.

"Oh yeah this is gonna be fun. Believe it!"

~End~

While I found myself forcing this chapter along I don't think it came out too bad at all. Still I've had this stuck in my head and it needed to get out. As for the moment continuing this is a definite for the moment but updates aren't likely to be quick. Most likely they'll be sporadic.

Read, Review and I'll Reply.

Shrouded Mirage signing off. Believe it!


	2. Dangerous times 1

Disclaimer: Standard stuff people. Don't own it, Not Profiting. My characters are mine.

Note: This is my first step into the world of Smallville Fanfiction so I apologize if it takes me a few chapters to get everyone perfectly into character.

Dangerous Times Call for Dangerous People.

Chapter 1: Protection

Summary: When Sam "The General" Lane hear's about his nieces blazing response to her article on the football team he decided if they wanted to react that way he'd do the same. After all every action has an equal and opposite reaction.

Quick note: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic using real people so while a little slack would be appreciated I'd like an honest opinion so I can improve. Now on with the story. Oh and don't forget to Review!

**OoooOoooO**

It's odd I've done this march over a hundred times throughout my life and yet I feel more apprehensive than I ever have before. Well maybe there was once before but it was some time ago.

Ahead of me walked two soldiers. Falkes and Wilson, my escorts for the moment and likely my handlers when I received my mission. After all no one was dumb enough to say no to General Lane doing that would be akin to comiting career suicide and I was no exception. Not that I planned to do this in the begining but the man is a force of nature.

Plus according to Fate one of my contacts who had the ability to look with the streams of time it was my only chance to at surviving the next few years. Fate can't see the future only a thousand possibilities of it. Each line was as likely as the next with the important people whom she called nodes making decisions strengthening one line over another.

Needless to say I was one and any other choice would have led me to my death or extreme disability by way of the general's contacts. So while I didn't plan on accepting when I first heard he was expecting me now I didn't see much choice in the matter.

We were stopped outside the General's office by Wilcox an aged Major whose cheeks were covered with pits deep enough you'd think that he was the man in the moon. He was Lanes department liason and part time brown nosing yes man. He looked at me like I was something to be wiped from his shoe and I was tempted to make it to where I'd have to wipe him off mine. The pompous jerk.

"Took you long enough to get here Halo. The Generals been waiting." He snarked. I shook my head he never was able to call me by my name and I was once again tempted to just lop off his head or cut him off at the knees. It would on take a simple flick of my wrist and he'd deserve it.

The moment passed and I was led into the room and stood at attention in front of the bald stocky General Samuel Lane. Oh how I wished I could punch him in his sour face but even I knew I couldn't get away with that without a reason besides I could.

With a reason though I would've decked him without a second thought. I saw a vein on his forehead twitch and his nostrils flare it meant he was going to start talking and he wasn't happy.

"Halo you were required here at Ten hundred hours not a second later! So can you please inform us as to why its thirty past and your only now arriving?" he stated which was ironically between a normal voice and a full blown bellow which sent spittle flying directly toward me.

"Sir traffic was a pain Sir!" I answered rolling my eyes if I was here for a mission than there was nothing to worry about. I watched as the veins in his neck bulged for a moment before he plastered a semi smug grin on his face. One that I recognized full well. He had a mission for me even after he said the last time was my last he has a mission for me.

Freaking Great.

Even then I knew there was no point in arguing. "Who am I protecting this time? Is it Starling again or some other V.I.P. that seems to warrant my protection?" I asked. Sighing when I realized my accent broke away leaving me sounding like the Australian I am. Dammit.

Now he'd know he'd gotten under my skin. Double Dammit.

"Starling is being watched by Virgin and his men so no. " I grinned at that a whole team to replace me. I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or disappointed that it took a whole team to do what I could. Eh the former sounded better anyway. But he continued before I had a chance to voice just how touched I was.

He knew that too. The Jackass.

"No you'll be protecting someone else someone I believe will need your protection more than even Starling." He said pulling a file from one of his lackey's and passing it to me.

Flipping the folder open I glanced across the page. There was no name, no picture. It did however hold my mark. The mark that showed I'd worked with the charge before. Then why keep the name quiet? I glanced back at the General. "Sir?" I asked waiting for an explanation.

"Halo you'll be given a more in depth briefing on the flight. You leave in the hour." He said before turning away from me. His signal of dismissal I'd seen it plenty enough times over the past few years. I spun and stalked from the room making sure to step on Wilcox's foot relishing in the crack as my denser body crushed at least one of his bones.

**OoooOoooO**

Two jet rides later I was sitting in a black SUV heading from Metropolis a place I hadn't been to in years that brought back memories. That time signaled to me so many different things and most of it happy. It's also when I started questioning my role with the military.

"Let's go over this again." Wilson said pulling me from my musings. I sighed we'd been over for the last twelve hours.

"My Name is Cable Talbot I'm Fourteen and have already been through highschool and College getting a Doctorate in Botany and Botanical Biology." I stopped and he nodded showing that I hadn't gotten it wrong yet but motioned for me to continue. Slave driver.

"I'm returning to highschool to learn to socialize as well as work with my peers." I droned. Back to highschool the homework, the bullies, the teachers, the homework, the social cliques. Oh how I looked forward to all of it.

I knew all of the information to hold my cover they knew this what I didn't know is how they'd explain themselves and who the hell the charge was. And I told them as much.

Falke's shot me a grin "Halo buddy you're on your own on this one at least in the beginning. No babysitters for you this time. Just try to leave a few of the buildings standing yeah?" he said. I laughed he had a point. Buildings usually didn't get a chance at survival with me around. One man wrecking crew.

"We'll only be a few miles out though so if you need us call." Wilson added. I nodded with a smile. Babysitters or not the two would give their lives for me I knew it. It's what happens when you save theirs first. Wilson after a concussion grenade knocked him from a building and Falke's after he decided that since he was out of bullets he should play martyr with a few grenades.

"As for the charge it's the Generals niece one Chloe Sullivan. Apparently after writing an expose on her football team someone tried to torch her in her office. He figures that if she's rubbing people the wrong way now that it can only get worse." Wilson said and while I took the information in I wasn't paying attention.

A picture of a young blonde girl crying into my chest as I pulled the two of us out of a building just before it collapsed entered my mind. Back then I was in the stage where I thought girls were well girlie like. That's when everything changed. I didn't get any further into the thought as Falke's nudged me bringing me back to reality.

"Were here." Wilson said pulling off into a field. I was large and empty. Empty being the key word, No house or any shelter unless you could get it from the windmill that sat in the middle of he property. I looked back at the two grinning soldiers who smiled wider when they realized my confusion.

Morons.

Even as they motioned me to follow I made it so I could see more than just with my eyes. My energy penetrated the ground and sent back that there was in fact a facility below us lined in lead. Must have been one of the old fallout bunker for the V.I.P's that were in the area. As my energy sent back image after image I followed the two until we stood underneath the windmill.

They pressed something on either side of the windmill both looked like screws. Unimaginitive but it the government go figure. The ground let off a hiss as a hatch lifted into air. One by one we stepped down the ladder with me going last.

Seventy-eight rungs later I was at the bottom and Falkes pressed a switch showing me what I already knew we were standing in an underground silo like tube with a door on either side marked 3 and 4 respectively. They led me into room labeled 4 and I wasn't surprised to find it fairly lavish. Anyone else in my place would probably view this as a vacation but if Chloe was getting into that much trouble I doubt it'd be.

"We'll be around bud setting up the business. Remember you start at School tomorrow." I rolled my eyes as they tossed my bags onto the floor in front of me. The business was Botanical Beauties which would put my "Doctorates" to use. Sadly I actually had them. Getting away from the General was a great motivator and he said as soon as I had a degree and job I could.

Turned out great it did. Here I was with a degree and I was still on assignment. The two were gone by the time I came away from my thoughts. I checked my watch nineteen hundred hours on a weekend. The school should be abandoned giving me the chance to ready everything I'd need.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a sheaf of papers and gave a small smile. It's said the best defense is a good offense and vice versa. What most people didn't think about was the best way to stay out of the spotlight was to put someone else in it.

That's exactly what I planned to do.

But first there was something I needed to do.

**OoooOoooO**

I quickly walked into room 3 and found exactly what I knew I'd find. It had been changed into a gardening area. Solar Lights hung over head fertilizer was stacked against the wall and several rose bushes were already planted. All this so I could do it away from prying eyes. It would be perfect after I'd made some modifications.

Moving to the far corner I let my energy flare out of my hands and into the ground breaking through the concrete and lead in a flash of Indigo Amethyst light but I didn't stop there I kept pumping my power into the soil forming, molding, hardening again and again before I was finished.

Now I was ready to go.

**OoooOoooO**

Sneaking into the school was easy. Old fashioned tumbler locks tended to be. Then I searched out "The Torch" the schools newspaper offices. Sure enough the majority of it was scorched beyond help but there were a handful of computers in the corner. Despite their age I had no doubt that they were what the writers of the Torch were using.

It took minutes to come online and another to break through the systems password function than less than thirty seconds to find the next Issue of the "Smallville Torch." After that I let my fingers do the walking leaving slow computer in the dust as I typed at a hundred and thirty-five words a minute.

Roughly ten minutes later I was done having deleted a few of the extra adds she'd entered into the paper to take up space and inputting a story of my own.

I had one last task so after packing away all the papers I broke into the teachers files and began my search. As soon as I had what I needed I pulled the last item from my bag and with a smile shut off the computer.

After finishing my task I was getting ready to step out the front door. Now you'd think that if you're not stealing something getting out would be harder than getting in. Well most of the time it's true but apparently this was the exception that proved the rule.

Sitting out front was a police car marks smallville sheriff's department and a single officer was leaning against it with a smirk on his face. Thankfully I was smart enough to look before I leapt plus it didn't hurt the guy was dumb enough to leave his lights on.

So since my first course of leaving was gone I decided I needed a more strategic withdrawl. I headed for the back door. It was unwatched. I wonder how these police ever caught anyone. It was easy to see that no one was really safe in smallville.

I successfully bypassed Deputy Opie and was on my way home when I spotted a maniac speeding down the road in a cherry red Porsche. The licence was Luthor.

I frowned. My last mission was to protect the bald Luthor. I'd declined and for three days I didn't hear the end of it from "The General." I didn't care if they found out anything about me I'd have been strapped to a lab table to be dissected while I was still alive.

Not my Idea of fun. Though breaking free might have given me a laugh. Maybe.

As soon as he was out of site I stepped up letting my energy surround me feet before flattening out into a thin platform of my own power that I could use to walk through the air. But it wasn't what I was going for this time as soon as I was high enough the power surrounded my hands.

My hands were encased in twin orbs of amethyst colored energy as it flickered here and there. It propelled me through the air. Simply I was flying my favorite way to travel. Flight was an inspiring thing writers wrote of the feeling of freedom they imagined they'd have while flying.

They were right. Flying brought a sense of freedom unlike any other but it did have it's disadvantages as well. At least for me. I always flew alone.

I dropped from the air as soon as I got to the windmill. Tomorrow I knew was going to be interesting I'd have to get their early to get a good seat.

So to speak.

**OoooOoooO**

The next morning came early especially considering I had to grab a small stock of the flowers I'd modified last night to hand out as samples. After all a business like this teens were a good source of income. Probably one of best I was going to get from around here.

Roses of Violet, Emerald, and a Pale Blue speckled with Fuchsia were my first choices followed by the Leopard Tulips which were my first creation.

I was sure that these would go over well with the girls in the school. I didn't have quite enough of any one flower to pass to every girl but with the four kinds I was sure I'd have just enough.

After all in a business like mine free samples were a great way to get some interest.

I was at the school before a majority of the teachers and set myself up in a quiet corner away from the lockers but in view of my charge's so that I could judge her initial reaction. A basket of each of the flowers went to each of the classrooms that were in use so all I had to do was wait.

Twenty minutes of boredom had passed before I spotted something that made me grin. I had figured that my charge would have been the one to come in early a print off the papers but it was one of the upper year girls along with a teacher. The newspapers faculty advisor and Social Studies teacher I think.

They were dropping them in stands that were likely set up all over the school and to my amusement neither looked like they'd even glanced it over. Oh this day was going to be good.

The next person I saw was my charge. She walked straight up to her locker. I could recognize the little girl from all those years ago. She was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. Blonde hair flairing out at the ends, a small caffeine induced smile and tired eyes included.

Around her neck I could see what would have proven to me who she was even without this assignment. A ring hung on a necklace, and that ring was like only one other. I handed it to her those years ago when the General was steering me away from her and she began to cry. Though I doubt she even remembers now.

She opened her locker and let loose a gasp of surprise, shock, and undoubtedly a little awe.

~Fin~

Authors notes: First story I'm posting that was written in first person. So Review whether it's gentle, kind it doesn't really matter just be honest people. Oh and more than three words while not necessary would be appreciated.

Shrouded Mirage Signing off.


	3. Dangerous Times 2

Disclaimer: Let's see I'm not filthy stinkin' rich… at least not yet so I must not own the story this is based off of. So yeah… why bother to sue?

Authors Notes: When I did my first draft there was a small rant that looking back I felt was too much and after reading a review the only one this story got I understood better. The first chapter like with all of my stories is to set a foundation. I find a base line is a great thing for both me and the readers. So **Ica013** I thank you.

Secondary Note: Now that the pointless depressed driven rant is done let's move on to something more important. This Story basically begins in X-Ray.

Now Onward! Let the story commence!

Dangerous Times call for Dangerous People

Chapter 2: Shape Shifter

Okay it was more than just a little awe and I couldn't help but smile as her caffeine induced grin was wiped away. What she pulled out was one of my favorite creations, something that took me countless hours of trial and error to get right but they became my calling card.

A single rose of pure amethyst a mixture of transparent and purple. Something I gave to each and every one of my charges.

She glanced up and down the halls and just as she was looking to me. I 'accidently' dropped the papers I was looking at. I was down gathering them and I saw that she was heading over to help when another set of hands entered my field of vision. Female by the looks of them. Seconds later they began passing the last of them to me.

Leaving my schedule on top. Damn.

"Thanks" I muttered as I stood and turned to look at my helper sure she was going to be staring at my schedule which listed three separate AP classes and despite being a freshman had Fridays free.

She was and I took that moment to actually look at her. She was what could be qualified as beautiful I guess. A great complexion almond shaped eyes and ebony tresses that hung past her shoulders. She stood roughly a head shorter than me and had a body that… well most guys would fight for.

I wouldn't. Something was off about her, something that made me weary but I plastered a thankful smile on my face as she looked up at me. For a moment she seemed surprised at what I couldn't really tell but she covered it up quickly.

"You're welcome. I'm Lana" she said smiling. Mentally I filed that away every piece of information that could or would possibly help my charge was worth it. I glanced back to the spot I'd seen her just a moment ago.

She was gone. "Cable." I said back glancing back and forth down the hall. In the back of my mind I could tell Lana glanced from me to the halls and back again.

"Your first class is that way. Second floor third door on you left" She said pointing down the left of the hall toward a flight of stairs. I knew this but it was what I figured she'd jump to. Either she was a complete airhead in not seeing the map (which I'd already memorized) of the school she'd handed me. Or she was actually an honestly helpful person.

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at her airhead it was.

"Thanks" I mumbled again mentally beating the crap out of myself because I never could speak like a normal person when I first met someone it was easier to be silent.

"If you need any help getting around just ask they're good people. I'll see you around Cable." She said giving me one last smile before walking off stopping only to grab a newspaper from the rack before continuing on.

It wasn't much longer before students were filling the halls most of them with newspapers in hand they were either talking animatedly about Lex Luthor robbing a bank which sounded ludicrous or about the paper in their hands.

I couldn't help but pick up one of the last copies and opening it up to the most talked about article.

Mine.

_What Makes the World Turn?_

_Written by Wouldn't YOU like to know Kwannie?_

_Over last few years I've gazed across tables, counters, fields, and people and each time I wondered. I wondered why bother with fashion, sports, ownership of lands, and even on occasion school. The answer most would give is simple. Money, Status, Pride, and once again Money._

_Thus I wonder what makes the world go round. Some say money others love, people, power or even just because it can._

_The thing is money is only as valuable as we make it. Love, love is infinite yet sporadic and as such incapable. People whether you care to admit it or not humans are a dime a dozen on this planet and while memories hold a great worth to some it holds nothing but disdain for others. So I'd say it has as many positives as negatives._

_Power. Power's great but there's power everywhere. Monetary, physical, knowledge, and favors just to name a few so while diverse most find power unsettling or revel in it to the point of self-destruction at best. At worst they try to use others to gain more power._

_So just because it could seemed like the best bet on the largest of scales. As such I chose a smaller but no less complex world to look over hoping that there would be a difference. _

_High-school._

_There truly is a complex society within its walls meaning it had to revolve around something. The Jocks such as they are seem to have the run of the school despite many focusing entirely on a game that holds no real value. The cheerleaders seem to fall under the same category for the most part with several highly intelligent exceptions._

_These two groups one male one female have power, money, pride, friends and favors. At first glance it seems that the society does in fact revolve around them. But if one were to look deeper past the murky surface one can see that is merely a living form of Sarcasm._

_Though many of them hold positions of power through the school and have their opinions heard faster it's quickly forgotten as soon as they say anything more. For a wise man once said I'd rather keep my mouth closed and allow them to think me the fool than to open it and remove all doubt._

_The power is a sham only skin deep and easily broken left to float to the murky surface and be swept away by the gentle current._

_No looking deeper they have no power merely the ambition without the necessary drive or mind. Those that run the school do it from the hidden depths. The school paper, the science club, the mathletes. They have the power. They have the drive and mind. A future hidden within plain sight._

_Yet the society doesn't revolve around them either despite their numbers on the rise._

_So I took a step back caught the ripple and it all clicked. The football throwing Jocks, the beautiful cheerleaders, bright minded. None of them mattered to society as a whole save for knowledge or entertainment._

_No what made the world turn, turned out to be simple. _

_The Idea._

_The idea that popularity matters that money, fashion, knowledge matter. That people as a whole mattered. It doesn't, they don't just the idea of them does. _

_Without the Idea no one would or could be popular or have the want of friendship, money or even power. So why do we participate in the society if all that is important is the idea? The answer to that is simple an idea can't be erased without a conscious want to get rid of it therefore it's improbable. _

_So why does the world turn? Simple WE WANT IT TOO._

I honestly couldn't care less but if it would derail the jocks and the cheerleaders than I was all for it plus hopefully it would get the teachers and Chloe more interested in the mystery writer and away from me. After all you couldn't accuse the new kid; he doesn't know the school let alone the "Torch."

Soon after I spotted Chloe walking and having a heated 'discussion' or a quiet argument with the Principal Kwan. If he was the type of Principal who'd blame her for something she had no control over I'd have to deal with him.

The warning bell chose that moment to ring and absently I could hear Kwan say. "Ms. Sullivan we will be discussing that article later today."

From there I walked toward my first class which was ironically one of the only cake classes I had. Creative writing which at times worked as a subsidiary for the Torch. Short stories and such. I was thankful when Mrs. Wright directed me to my seat with no introduction; it would've meant calling attention to me.

She was talking about characters and how well one of my classmates Tina I think did when she underwrote her villainess the maid until the last possible moment. I had to hold in a snort it figured that she'd give a feminine version of the 'butler did it' scenario.

The oddest thing was she felt off to me somehow almost like a twister a constant state of motion yet she seemed so still. I'd gotten a similar feeling around others but like Tina I couldn't see anything special about them.

It was about that time when a knock came at the door and Mr. Kwan's secretary stepped into the room a wicker basket in hand marked with a stylized set of B's laden with roses of varying color. Honestly I didn't really expect them 'till the end of class but I'm not about to complain.

They were passed out seemingly at random but I watched as Mrs. Wright pushed away my morning star rose (the pale blue ones with fuchsia speckles) and handed one of the cheerleaders a blonde girl who seemed extremely angry and more than a little pompous a rose of Violet whispering something I couldn't hear.

The rest of class passed with Mrs. Wright using the roses which she remarked as "exceedingly beautiful" when she took a final one from the basket and having us give descriptions to exemplify their beauty in the written word and having us finish it as homework if it hadn't been turned in at the end of class.

I knew that since we got the roses the other classes likely did too and I was right. What I wasn't right about was the fallout.

The ladies in typical girly fashion had gathered in the halls giggling and gushing over them or had started giving their boyfriends at least I think they were the ultimatum of finding where they came from or don't bother picking her up Friday night.

I hoped he had a chance to wear her down on that front otherwise it'd suck to be him. The store wouldn't be open for at least another two weeks unless my team actually bothered to move faster than a snail's pace.

I turned around to find Chloe standing there a Rose of Emerald in her hand and a questioning look on her face. She knew that it was me. I knew I shouldn't have wheeled in that cart myself but the two morons weren't around. I guess she was smart enough to ask Doris who wouldn't have a reason not to answer.

Sighing I pulled out my wallet and slid my business card which was made at the insistence of the "General" into her hand. Silently I watched as she looked over the card her eyes lingering for a brief moment on my title of Doctor before moving on.

"Your dads business?" she asked looking up at me.

"Mine" I said extending my hand. "Dr. Cable Talbot."

I grinned when I saw her eyebrows go up and she took my hand giving it a total of one full pump before dropping it. "Chloe Sullivan." She gave as a response.

"If you're a doctor." She started I cut her off with an "I am" but she went just started again "If you're a doctor why are you in high-school?"

That was the twenty million dollar question wasn't it. "I don't socialize well." I answered still grinning. It was the "Generals" ideal answer short, sweet, and unquestionable really. Though she was likely to look me up at her earliest convenience. The though almost pulled the smile I'd plastered on away.

She looked like she was about to say more but a guy a little bit taller than me black hair blue eyes wearing plaid of all things walked up beside her. There's something about him that put me on alert. So I went into stage one of my "recon mode."

I pressed the power into my eyes and felt a shiver run up than down my spine. Chloe's was a soft green with a scattered amount of blue hues mixed throughout. His on the other hand a vibrant red and yellow with edges of blue.

_There's no way_ I told myself_ no possible way._

That's when I noticed.

The two were staring at me and I realized one if not both said something to me. "Sorry kind of zoned." I said with a shrug. The guy raised his eyebrow at me for a moment before shrugging it off and nodding.

"I'm Clark welcome to Smallville." He said

"Cable. Nice to meet you." I meant it too. He seemed like a good guy and what were the chance's he'd be one of them? As the bell rang I put it out of my head and turned heading to class noting that Chloe still had my card which sucked because one she'd be more likely to search me two I'd only had so many of the damn things made and three I had hoped to keep the fact that Botanical Beauties was mine until the last moment.

Damn.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and before I knew it I was at my locker shoving my books with the half or totally completed homework sticking out into the locker.

When I was about to take the final steps to my temporary freedom I spotted Kwan striding by looking rigid, and more than a little angry so I took up pace behind him roughly ten feet which didn't seem like all that much in the empty halls.

Several times I had to take a step into an open classroom as he glanced over his shoulder but he didn't see me. Soon enough he was at the door to the Torch. I slipped up to the door even as they began speaking.

"Mr. Kwan I didn't authorize the article. It wasn't there when I proofed it." Chloe said it sounded as if she were moving around shuffling papers or something.

"So you're saying that someone was able to get around the password and used it to sneak an unauthorized article that may cause havoc amongst the student body? I would think someone with that much ability would find a different method of expression. So I take it to mean that it was one of the newspaper staff." The Principal stated.

"Mr. Kwan none of my staff did this I checked none of their passwords or mine for that matter was used after the final layout was finished." Despite her strong tone I knew she wouldn't hold out for much longer.

I took a handful of steps back and strode into the office even as Mr. Kwan was about to start up again. The two looked at me Kwan like he was trying to find a way to me out so he could go on and Chloe like I could be some kind of miracle.

"Mr. Talbot can I help you?" Kwan asked as he tried to get his point across with an extremely grating tone.

"No, Mr. Kwan I just needed a minute of Chloe's time." I said trying to sound as uncaring as possible. It sounded fairly good but Mr. Kwan's reaction to it was all the better. He looked ready to spit fire.

"Perhaps you could come back at a later time. As you can see I was having a discussion with Ms. Sullivan…"

"I don't mind waiting sir." I said with a grin as I moved to sit in one of the chairs and Mr. Kwan looked torn he knew I was new and wanted to give a good impression and getting after someone for something that may not have been their fault wasn't the way to do it. On the other hand the blame had to go somewhere.

He looked like he was ready to strangle me before he looked back to Chloe.

"Just don't let it happen again Ms. Sullivan and as for you son this being your first day I'll let your disrespect go. Don't let this small victory go to your head Mr. Talbot." He said turning to walk from the room.

"Sir" I said stopping him in his tracks. I figure I was already on his "watch out" list so in for a penny in for a pound.

"Sir if you must know the tone you spoke to me in just now was nothing less than disrespectful so if I continue to do the same you'll forgive me." I said with a grin. Besides what the worst they could do? Throw me out?

"Mr. Talbot I will."

"As for that Mr. Kwan it's Doctor not Mister. Which I believe trumps your Masters." I said. It felt great watching his face change to a red than to puce before he stormed out of the room in nothing less than a fury. I almost felt sorry for whoever encountered him next.

Almost.

"Thanks Kwan looked ready to go nuclear." Chloe said as she moved back around to her computer. I walked around and looked at the screen. It was the beginnings of an article that had to do with mine. Still on the tabs at the bottom of the screen I could see Dr. Cable Ta…

"On the record I've got no idea what you're talking about after all a student can't back talk a teacher I just came by to ask you to keep my business from the paper. At least for now and off the record… well Principals have an over inflated sense of self-worth. So do teachers for that matter." I walked from the room without waiting for a reply.

Since for the moment I couldn't drive mainly because one I don't have my car a 1966 Chevy Corvette which sucks and the fact that looking as young as I do gets me pulled over a lot but the officers tend to let me off with a stern warning after learning I work for "The General."

I was walking through town ignoring the people staring. I knew it was likely to happen, in towns like this when everyone knew everyone it was easily noticeable when you don't belong. That's when I spotted a truck driven by Clark coming straight at me.

He jerked the wheel pulling the truck from the sidewalk and speeding off. I stared for a moment than shrugged and began moving down the street to see Clark standing beside an aged woman with red hair. Now I was curious Clark was in two places at once, she looked terrified and he confused hence the one driving wasn't Clark.

I didn't bother going after Clark's double. Shape-shifters were almost impossible to spot considering their energy aura changed each time they did. Instead I began going over everything in my head the fake Clark trying to run down what was so obviously Clark's mother, Lex robbing a bank. Out of character behavior from both of them.

So it was likely linked. I was looking for a person who wanted to be wealthy and had a twisted sense of humor. Which meant it was probably a teenager. The Generals voice was stating in my head "that just because my line of thought made sense it was nothing more than half assed postulating without any proof."

Man the guy really needed to loosen up if he's an ass even in my head.

My options to lower the people I was searching for was ask Clark which wasn't going to happen. The less time I spend around him the better. Talk to the back manager who I doubted would give teen information on a robbery. Or finally go back my half assed postulating.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and soon enough I found myself at home in bed and not long after that out like a light.

OoooOoooO

The next day was another sunny day in Smallville. Classes were slow and the only real drama was the fact that the girls seemed to be disappointed in not getting another rose. I was already late heading to lunch when my beeper went off.

I still can't believe the General gave me a beeper instead of a phone the jackass. Probably didn't want me having a social life. After all people tend to notice you're not there if you have one.

I made my way to one of the payphones near the office and grinned before calling "the General" collect. Probably not my best idea but it was the simple pleasures kept me sane and pissing him off was as simple as they came.

"Halo Report!" he said. I could see the veins on his neck bulging as he barked his command.

"Sir first let me point out the fact that I am in school right now. Is this really the best time?"

"Report Soldier." He said again and sighed loudly and audibly.

"Yes sir but I'm no longer a soldier remember? Anyway I made contact and have sufficiently directed attention away from me while setting up my business for success. Currently there seems to be a fugitive capable of creating life like masks going around and terrorizing the population. I'm investigating as we speak."

There was no way I was going to tell him it was a shape-shifter. He'd likely order a capture mission.

"Just get him and put him where he belongs in prison or six feet under. Oh and Halo don't call collect next time." With that he hung up. Probably worried about being tracked or something. Paranoia had hit the guy hard the last few years.

Whether it was age or something more profound I don't know and I don't want to know. Paranoia is a horrible thing to deal with and I didn't want to have to.

I cursed as the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

It seemed that by missing lunch the day went on even slower and made me question my sanity in taking AP calculus. Math was my worst subject and here I sat in one of the most advanced math classes Smallville offered.

Thankfully the final bell rang before my brain subsequently melted into a puddle of mush. Once again the Halls were empty when I walking out save for the police officers who were walking right behind me an evidence bag in ones hands. Filled with money banded by the Smallville Savings and Loan.

The bank robbery money pulled from the school building. Half-assed postulating scores again. From there following the police officers to an antique store in town let me know it was Tina Greer. Who according to her mother hadn't come back yet.

While the police walked back to their car and drove off I watched even as the woman's face morphed until I could easily see Tina. Putting a shape-shifter into prison wouldn't do much good she'd morph and get herself out and I had my orders.

Still could I really finish her? Save for one job that still haunts me I've been a protector not a warrior. Preemptive strikes were needed sometimes but was this one of them?

The choice was taken from my hands as Tina took off like the hounds of hell were on her trail. She turned down an alley and walked into a crowd. I lost her in that crowd even by bringing my power to my eyes so I could see the energy signature hoping it'd still be fluctuating. It wasn't and there were several people in the small crowd that gave off the odd bright grin flickers.

I'd lost her. Double Damn.

For the first time since I'd come here I cursed the lack of cloud cover which meant I couldn't move as quickly as I would've of liked. No lightning to disguise my power or thunder to cloak the "boom." Leaving two options hoof it back to the school or do what I did with the "Torch."

Bring the focus onto me without them thinking it was me.

I found the second option more appealing overt subtlety isn't my strong suit. Go figure.

Climbing a fire escape I made it to the top of one of the buildings a defunct old theatre. Thankfully the sunlight helped me when I pulled my power out allowing the sunlight to filter it. My entire body was covered in an indigo energy leaving my body looking black and shadowed.

I was sure no one would recognize me so I launched myself from the building in a Halo of energy pulsing from my hands pushing me forward.

I was told once I looked like a purple comet or shooting star as I blasted through the air. I almost wished I could see it from their perspective but even cameras had trouble catching me unless I was a ways out and who wanted to see a purple dot move across the horizon.

The high school was right below me and I cut the power from my hands and plummeted downward and when I was a foot from the ground I dropped a gel of energy to stop me from breaking the concrete. The front doors were unlocked not surprising since I could see the football team still practicing.

As quickly as I could I dashed through the hall being as silent as possible. I found Chloe still typing away at her computer in the Torch her energy the same as ever. Something in my direction made her look up and I ducked away from the door and cast my eyes around.

Finding out what I already knew I was the only one out here and that's when I noticed I was still glowing. _Damn me _I thought before sprinting down the hall and burst into the men's room pulling the power back in leaving me looking normal.

I waited a few minutes before walking out of the bathroom and headed back the way I came stepping out the front door and toward the parking lot to see Whitney pull out. Glancing over my shoulder I found the football players still practicing.

Turning back to the truck I actually looked at the driver. It wasn't Whitney meaning it was a shape-shifter. Tina pulled away and I watched. As long as I knew she had Whitney's truck I wasn't worried about losing her.

OoooOoooO

It was dark by the time I found the truck meaning I had to fly low weaving through the trees. It was parked just outside a cemetery. It didn't take me long to find her she was still posing as Whitney and she and Clark were punching each other through headstones.

It was funny as hell. Though obvious to me Clark was holding back finally Clark lifted a battered Tina her morph having failed into the air and shouted.

"Where is she?"

"It's too late." Tina said with a grin that looked horrible on her face. Clark was frantically looking around squinting in the darkness to make something out before he seemed to wink out of existence.

That was my cue I stepped out into the field doing my best to avoid stepping on any graves and walked up to the downed form of Tina Greer. She gasped and screamed in fear as I lifted her over my shoulder. I wasn't worried I was out of the clearing before Clark was back and he wouldn't leave Lana alone now of all times.

A single touch to her forehead and she lost consciousness as I pulled the energy away. She shifted in my arms her bruises disappearing and cuts healing over until she was once again in pristine condition.

She was a direct threat to Chloe at least not right now but that could change. The question is would it? Doubtful her obsession seemed to be with Lana and an obsession like that wouldn't be likely to change unless something big happened.

So I waited till well past three in the morning and lowered her in front of the sheriff stations door while giving it a hard knock with my energy. Hopefully he'd see the sign and keep her sedated but in the end it wasn't my problem. At least as long as she was locked up and away from my charge.

What was my problem was the Calculus homework. What a pain.

~Fin~

Authors Note: That's X-Ray folks. Now for my obvious statement. Relax and give a good ol' fashioned honest review. C'mon people help me write better. I accept all opinions! The Good the Bad and the Ugly.


	4. Dangerous times 3

Standard Disclaimers apply.

Authors Note: Once again I'd like to thank Ica013 once again for a very helpful review hopefully I do it right. No Promises…

OoooOoooO = either a shift in character or scene if you're not bright enough to get it the first time well sucks for you.

Dangerous Times Call for Dangerous People.

Chapter 3: Low Boil

I have no idea why I'm here at a party celebrating some athletics thing it's freezing out and the only thing keeping the arctic weather at bay was the constant swirl of my energy just out of the average spectrum. Well I have an idea she's sitting by the fire beside Pete Ross a nice laid back easy going guy and Clark Kent enough said.

Of course there was a second reason in the fact that someone likely female…definitely female invited me, but considering I spotted her and at least one guy in the back of a truck on my way in helps me ignore that factor.

So here I sat smiling to myself at Chloe's previous comment on how all it takes to get teens to a social gathering is free booze and the chance at hooking up. It was true enough I'd passed a number of cars on the way in with couples or in one case, multiple couples necking or going farther. Even got an invitation to join.

I don't think I've ever felt more pathetic really.

That's when Sean "she's just another notch bro" Kelvin walked up to a now on lone Clark Kent. A gut feeling told me it was going to be bad. Very, Very Bad. It doubled when he walked over to Chloe sitting by the fire.

I wasn't worried about Chloe so much she'd take care of herself and if she couldn't, I'd be there or farm boy would. I really didn't like him he gave off a vibe that sent shivers down my spine. But he was a good friend of Chloe and had already proven capable of taking care of himself.

Anyway she was a lot closer to figuring things out than I'd care to admit…ever. Then again the General despite his major jackassism was intelligent and so were his girls. So it was safe to Hedge the bet that she'd figure it out sooner rather than later.

OoooOoooO

_Chloe_

My mind bringing up Sean's Bio even as he sat down; Sean Kelvin a.k.a. the heartless dog. Part of the football team he was fairly popular. Eight out of ten in looks. Three out of ten in brains. Dated Jenna from bio until he dumped her just last week. Known to be a major horn dog and he's currently offering to use friction to '_warm me up'… _**Un-date-able but very cute.**

"Wow I can't believe you said that with a straight face" I laughed. It really was a horrible line and well-practiced to boot.

"All I was doing was offering help keep your hand warm Chloe." I watched as he gave me a grin one I can't help returning. He's charming to say the least.

"And he knows my name." I couldn't help the sarcasm. It's just natural for me not to be skeptical and I could see for a split second his flight response reared up.

"Of course I know your name. You write for the torch right? Really cool. Like the article you guys did last week about the team. It was great." I flattened my lips into a thin line at that. Only a nimrod would like a retraction. He probably didn't even read all of it just the word football and team.

"Well, thank you Sean. I sit next to Jenna in Bio Class. Remember, you dumped her last week?" He shrugged.

"It was mutual" doesn't sound like he cares to much either way it was.

My sarcastic smile leapt to my face. "So you're here trolling for fresh meat?" It made sense.

"Don't worry Chloe I wouldn't hit on you no matter how pretty I think you are." What a line he's smooth I couldn't help the fact that my smile shifted into something more genuine.

"Hey Sean, Hail Mary's down by the lake!" one of the other jocks called. He gave them an affirmative and asked me for my number.

"Why-why you're never going to call." It was probably true the guy really doesn't like to work for it and he's too much of a player to have a bad date on his record.

"I'll call you tomorrow, I promise." Yeah right like that's going to happen. Nonetheless I wrote my number across his palm and said

"I won't hold my breath." But he was already up and moving leaving my sight clear to where the newest enigma of Smallville leaned up against a tree staring up at the sky.

Cable Talbot. _Doctor _Cable Talbot I corrected myself. He was one of the oddest people I've ever met. Already highly sought after by the girls and a few of the guys for both his body and his Roses when Doris let it slip.

If you've gone to college graduated in anything like Botanical Biology why would you return to high school for training in social environments? It's not like Botanical Biology required a lot of teamwork if he was doing it himself so successfully. If he did need social interaction with people his own age why choose Smallville of all places?

Then there were his records. Born in Sydney Australia finished high school at the young age of nine of all things and college with a Doctorate at thirteen. Given an award for the newest Rose he'd developed the 'Emerald Isle' Started the business Botanical Beauties near Gotham, Starr city, and even one in D.C.

All of his paperwork was in order save for the newest one that according to Simon at the records office wouldn't go through for another week yet. It seemed so cut and dry. Too cut and dry but I can't put my finger on why.

Add that to the articles popping up in "The Torch" my own haven with no one the wiser just before they were printed, The crystal rose that way in my locker that now say in my bedroom beside another that looked almost exactly like it but can't remember where I got the first. Yet how would someone new to the school know, truly know where my locker is?

Finally there the fact that he looks so familiar but I can't figure out where from.

Yeah, Cable Talbot Smallville's newest Mystery. Getting up I made my way toward where I knew the cab would be waiting. The mystery of Dr. Cable Talbot could wait another day.

"There's something about him, something that rubs me the wrong way." Or so I thought. Good ol' Clark constantly worried and watching out for me. Too bad he can't seem to see me. _The Big Jerk_. I guess it just means he can't see the slight blush that I know tinted my cheeks.

"Why it's not like he's in on some conspiracy to steal away our childhoods Clark. He just wants to have some fun with people his own age." He rolled his eyes at me while Pete chuckled beside him.

"Hey Chloe, I'm glad you're giving Sean a chance. He's always been cool to me and probably doesn't deserve the rumors." Pete said

"Sean Kelvin? The guys a dog." Clark interjected there it was again. His unabashed blunt honesty that always came before he felt he'd said too much. In a contest between him and Honest Abe I'm not really sure who'd come out more honest.

After all I've never caught Clark in a lie. He is way too much of a goody guy, with gorgeous blue eyes.

"It's just a phone call, Clark. Not a wedding. Besides just because I don't have raven locks and the initials L.L. doesn't mean guys don't find me attractive. C'mon Pete cabs not going to wait forever."

OoooOoooO

_Cable_

Chloe was leaving and honestly with the look I was getting from the Smallville Farm Boy I wasn't sure moving would be all that great an idea. Though knocking his odd ass to the ground seemed like a good plan the general would have a FIT if I caused waves. Instead I walked over and pulled a slice of Pizza pepperoni and pineapple, and different but delicious combination and walked toward the road, pressing the dial button on my phone as I went.

It wouldn't do to have someone see me not getting a ride back in after all. Not when I had another night to spend at "The Smallville Torch." I couldn't keep the smile from my face. Whether it was the anonymity or the writing itself it was truly enjoyable.

Eh probably the first I always preferred the jobs where I stayed out of sight.

By the time I got to the road Falke's was already waiting for me as Wilson was currently reorganizing the shop for the third time since we'd gotten word that Lex Luthor would be stepping in the following day just after I'd leave school. Meaning Falkes would be my driver (until my car finally arrived or I got a new one) and would be watching Chloe when I had to meet the folic ally challenged millionaire, or was it billionaire?

"Where to sir?" Falkes asked mockingly as I slid into the passenger seat. Great he was in one of his moods.

"Why Smallville High, little servant man. I can't keep my adoring public waiting for a new article now can I?" He laughed and punched the gas so hard I was sure that every police speed monitor in ten miles would go off.

"So what's the new one about? Another mocking of the teachers? Or maybe giving the answers to the next biology multiple choice test with the answers being the first and last letter on every line in descending order?" It was my turn to laugh mocking Kwan was the highlight of my days as he walked around in a full blown rage demanding the culprit or to use his word delinquent come forward. Though I hadn't thought of the second idea before.

I wonder why not… Oh well too late for this one.

"Not this time Falke's. This time I think I'll do a little bit of all around bashing. Myself included." It was perfect, throw pitiful or rumor generating attention onto myself. Deny everything admit nothing. Business would skyrocket just in time for my newest bloom and id remove the majority of suspicion from myself. If Falke's weren't in the car I'd probably start laughing manically.

Instead I settle for a disturbing evil chuckle that had Falke's swerving into the other lane when he first heard it followed by giving me odd quick glances that lasted until we were a block and a half away from the high school.

"Falke's I'll see you tomorrow head to the shop and pull Wilson away from his psychosis. Get some rest I'll see you tomorrow." I slipped out the door and slid the black cap onto my head. Cliché sure but I didn't see a point in fixing what wasn't broken. I had to move quickly and low due to the often passing deputy. The guy really needed to get a girl.

Getting into the school was only marginally more difficult than the first time and not for the first time I thanked my stars that the budget for the school was so low it was unreal. Kwan put in heat sensor cameras at all the entrances to the main building and that alone basically broke his security budget. Meaning the bleachers would need a fundraiser of their own.

So with a simple point of my finger a bright blue laser point like light lanced into the lockers and immediately the camera swerved as it picked up the heat. Kwan must think very little of his students if he thought that would stop any of them.

Getting into the "Torches office "wasn't hard at all the door wasn't even locked. Stepping over to the computer that I've used every time despite Chloe's laptops being there on occasion. I had no doubts that she left it here for a reason.

I logged on with Principal Kwan's user id which turned out to be princkwan and his password "thestudentbodyenjoysorder." What a load of hogwash that is. I'd bet the majority of them would prefer wadding up the rules around a rock and chucking it at him.

Typing my article was done in minutes next came the fun part. I printed them off and went about dropping them in the receptacles all around school making sure to leave one in Chloe's locker.

Pinning it on someone or in this case someone's. Heading to the office I found that it too was unlocked though the principal's office on the other hand wasn't.

It was time for specialist equipment, reaching into my bag I pulled out a hammer and slammed it into the doorknob and it came free with only a little noise. It had to be the principal's computer as unlike most of the others it connected with every other system. Plus it was also rigged to the P.A. system.

Five minutes there and I was done.

Walking into the hall I found Opie had gotten smarter and instead of sitting out front was coming into the building if his flashlight was anything to go by. Pressing my hand to the lockers I forced my energy through the metal and blew a locker open around the corner. He took off toward the sound saying something into his radio about being on the intruders trail.

The fool.

OoooOoooO

_Chloe: next morning at school._

I just finished downing my second cup of the beanery's espresso with an extra shot. Seriously they should just name the drink after me. The school was already buzzing when I walked in, Pete and Clark beside me. Somehow the farm boy managed to make the bus today. Miracles happen.

"Chloe Principal Kwan's confiscated the torch this morning. Like he took it right out of my hands!" Bret said running up. Great I get to argue with Kwan over freedom of the press and I'm really to sober for this.

"I'll see you guys later looks like I've got to do some damage control. And hey! See if you can't find one of the papers." I rounded the corner to the office and found one of the deputy's consulting with Principal Kwan.

"Ms. Sullivan." By his tone I know I should've stayed home today. I guess if he's on the offensive he expects me on the defensive. Plastering a smile to my face I looked at him

"Principal Kwan, I'm already working on my next story for the "Torch" the headline may need work but it goes something like this "Principal Kwan goes against students constitutional rights!" care to comment?"

His face looked red while the officers beside him sniggered into their hands. "You print that article in any paper and I'll see you suspended." He growled before turning and stalking into his office.

"What about you officers? Comment?" I asked and they hightailed it to with only a brief shake of their heads.

Well, time for class.

OoooOoooO

_Clark_

"I know there's something off with him Pete. I just don't know what." It was annoying he seemed different almost like he was casing out a site for a robbery. And Pete just kept saying the same thing.

"C'mon Clark. Sure, Cables a little different. He's got a doctorate already and doesn't know how to act with his peers. Still I figured you guys would get along both avoiding sports and all." That right there. I'd heard it three times already. Maybe he was right; still I don't feel I can trust Cable.

The P.A. crackled on: "Students of Smallville High, I've no doubt that Principal Kwan being the sour puss that he is decided to try and confiscate today's issue of the "Torch." If he succeeded goodie for him." The rest of the class was staring at me wide eyed while I stared at the speaker. It was my voice coming out of it.

Than it changed, now sounding like Principal Kwan himself "Sadly he still failed. Miserably, as I've no doubt he's attempt from where I currently broadcast from or which computer it's on. Simple I'll tell everyone. On his and turning off his computer won't help, it'll just activate a program to bring this recording up where we left off. The only way to get this to stop is to cut the power to the school and that's not a good idea considering the weather because when the power comes back on the systems is set to auto reboot until this message is in fact done."

The voice paused again and I couldn't help but be surprised at the ability whoever it was had with a computer.

When it started speaking again it used Whitney's voice. "Now everything after the following statement is the story read aloud by our very own Quarter Back almost illiterate Whitney! Yeah it's an insult jockstrap deal with it."

Several of the people in class started giggling of laughing while Pete's face fell into his hands muttering, "I know this guy's just making a joke but I've got to deal with Whitney at practice. We're doing tackles today and I'm going to be the dummy now."

"The title of this article is Problems. Simple isn't it? _Problems the very thing that seem to pop up no matter your financial affairs, gender, weight, and even age. It's indiscriminate in everything it does; no one is safe. Now I could air people dirty laundry but that's not exactly what I do. Instead I'll generalize."_

"_Farms across Smallville are going deeper and deeper into debt. People are getting into car accidents. Others are bullied about their weight, height, even race. Then there are those pesky constitutional rights that high school students seem to lack. I even heard about this tradition here at Smallville called the Smallville Scarecrow."_

When he mentioned farms going into debt I felt my blood run cold. If no when I got my hands on this guy I'd push him into a wall and maybe through it. Then he mentioned the scarecrow and that ice seemed to find a grip on my gut.

"_Well let's start with the first. Farms going into debt; now many of you live on or around farms that do what they can to produce what's necessary to provide for their family. Nothing wrong with that but old equipment, weather, amount of hands and even the crop itself can cause problems that require a loan of some sort. There's nothing wrong with it. It happens. But it would happen less if the farmers would realize that the newer model stuff isn't necessary or if they didn't sabotage one another. I've seen it once though I don't know the perpetrator I know the victims though they won't be mentioned."_

"_There was a car accident just a few months ago. A car went off a bridge and the driver was saved by a local teen. The accident probably wouldn't have happened at all if he weren't driving like a mad man or the city bother getting more or a higher quality of police. Congrats to the hero you know who you are. Enough said about that."_

"_Bullies. I walk down these halls and see familiar faces in all too familiar places. Same shake downs different day. Two cases of jocks jacking lunch money, one of a cheerleader calling a slightly heavyset girl a hippo with an elephants legs and a nose to match. Sheesh and here I thought we were supposed to proud and mature. Scholars and Athletes. Friends and Neighbors. With friends like that who needs enemies for crying out loud. So as this likely won't wake them up I ask you students monitor yourself and each other. Problems arise naturally we don't need to add to them."_

I don't see much in the way of bullying but I guess I just never looked. I never would have thought it was that bad.

"_Finally the Smallville Scarecrow. This years was none other than Clark Kent. Now Mr. Kent is a good student who prefers staying out of the spotlight but I overheard some of jocks mention it the other day how Lana still refused to forgive Whitney for it. And I quote "Man, Whitney says he's going to get Lang to put out, even if it means I have to look at some stupid museum." End quote. So Whitney you caused Problems for Kent possibly even scarring the kid emotionally for life. Now I'll bet your girl loved that quote. Aaaanny who the Smallville Scarecrow happens on homecoming and involves stripping the victim to his boxers and tying him to a scarecrows post in the middle of a field preferably a corn field. Yeah feel proud of yourselves. You're all evil jerks."_

"_In essence problems come in all shapes, sizes, and price ranges The question is are you being one of the three because of your own? Kwan is. Afraid of his own inadequacies for further details ask his last three girlfriends. He refuses anything that he feels goes against the grain. But Kwan against the grain should be a way of life. Deal with it. My voice won't be denied. I am proud to be an American where I can tell you to in the words of Bart Simpson "eat my shorts, skinner" Ha!"_

"_Problems cause themselves, no need to help them along. You've been listening to Power Outage's food for thought. I hope your well fed and gooood night Smallville. Back to you Dick. Dick you there? Any one seen Dick?"_

The tape cut off there and the majority of the class was staring at me. The girls with pity the jocks with anger, as if I told someone. Yeah the guy was going up against a wall.

OoooOoooO

_Cable_

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Kwan questioned everyone who looked at him wrong. Kent was getting sent glares that would melt titanium and would likely be receiving death threats. Lana was walking away from a very pissed off apologizing Jock and Chloe just stared at me, before focusing on something completely different and once part way through would return to staring. Like I'm a puzzle ever since lunch.

~Flashback~

"Cable join us for lunch?" Pete called as I walked outside brown bag in hand. He was sitting with Chloe and Clark who shot him a look. I couldn't resist. Seeing their food was Thursday's average Mystery Meat and tater-tots made me glad I sent the time to make my lunch.

"I feel sorry for you guys. Mystery meat bites." I groaned dropping into the open space between Chloe and Pete at round white table.

"So what you got Talbot share the wealth." Pete groused and I pulled the brown bag away to reveal heat-packs stacked on top of Tupperware on heat-pack. Repeat until it hit the icepack than the tuna rolls and another ice pack at the bottom.

"Let's see, Spicy Tuna rolls, General Chicken, Pot stickers with rice and sweet and sour sauce." I grinned as I pulled off the lids one by one relishing the looks he gave the food.

"Wow, did you bring enough?" Chloe chuckled and I shrugged.

"Not sure. I burn a lot of calories. Help yourself; just don't complain the tuna rolls are too spicy." I motioned to the food and Pete didn't hesitate as he scooped some of each into the empty slots on his tray.

"Oh wow this is good. Better than Chen's" Pete moaned between bites of General chicken and rice. I almost laughed but held it in so I gave a shrug instead. It wouldn't do to let them know I could cook like this. The General didn't even know. If he did I'd have been used for assassinations a long time ago. Prodigy chef's in some parts of the world were a dime a dozen and while no prodigy I could theoretically add to the food without it being noticed.

Chloe was much more reserved plucking a pot sticker from the container. Popping it into her mouth her eyes immediately lit up and she chewed faster. Clark looked at the food almost as if he thought it'd been injected with mutant baby rabies.

"Did you make all this?" Chloe asked. I never had to answer as Sean walked up, something about him sent shivers down my spine and started chatting with her before he saw another girl and walked off leaving Chloe in the lurch. Then they got into a conversation about how Clark could practice for Lana with Chloe and before she could say a word I knew she would have I spoke up

"She's your guy's best friend, very attractive and is no trial date to work on your skills. You can have the rest I'm done. P.A. hijacker had a point you guys cause a lot of problems around here." I didn't even bother picking up the heat or ice packs before I walked off backpack slung over your shoulder.

~end flashback~

Stalking into the store I checked my watch and found it to be Two twelve. Just a few minutes ahead of what time Luthor Jr. Said he'd arrive. What a twit demanding and getting a meeting from me. So easily.

"Dr. Talbot, Lex Luthor" the bald man said as he stepped through the door hand out. Politely I shook his hand making sure to give it enough charge that he jerked away with the feeling of a large dose of static.

"Sorry Mr. Luthor, I can't seem to not gather it. How may I help you today?" Plastering a smile on my face he gave me a grin back but like mine it didn't reach his eyes. He could tell I couldn't really care less that he got shocked.

"Quite alright Doctor. I heard that you have several new species of Rose include one you've dubbed "The desert Daughter" rumored to be colored in dark blues and purples with a few white flecks. I'm here to acquire a cutting so that I may add it to my garden." He had this pompous smile on his face showing that he clearly felt he deserved it somehow and it pissed me off.

"Mr. Luthor the "Desert Daughter" has not even been announced to the community as a whole yet meaning, one of the few I know leaked the information. A leak that I will plug. That said the rose isn't for sale. Now if you'll excuse me." With that I turned and walked toward the back the bell on the door telling me he'd left. I stopped Wilsons reprimand with just a look that forced him to step back.

Something told me he'd be back. He didn't seem the type to just let things go so easily. Than the phone started ringing. And ringing by the third ring I yelled "Wilson Get the damned phone!" when he didn't answer and the phone kept ringing I picked it up with a sigh.

"Botanical Beauties, Beauties for all altercations and interactions how may I help you?"

"Halo we just intercepted a call to the Police. A student of Smallville high has just been found murdered. Client's fine. The suspect is one Sean Kelvin. He's also wanted in the questioning for the disappearance of the school nurse. The police won't officially announce him as a suspect of her death until tomorrow if they can't find him."

The expletive slipped from my lips before I could stop it "Got it Falke's. I'm heading out send a wire to the General. Let him know what's going on. Oh if I'm not " Hanging up I let a few more choice expletives free before walking into the back where Wilson was sitting with his feet propped up on my desk watching bugs bunny pound on daffy duck with a mallet.

In one move I upended the chair sending him tumbling on to the floor. "First when the phone rings you answer it second mind the store there's a threat. Jackass." He glared but nodded if I had to be a soldier than I guess it's a good thing that I'm higher up than he is.

That done I stepped out the back of the shop and loosed the hold on my power letting it wash over me coloring my form a deep dark purple almost black and took off. Flying low I circled around town until I spotted the police cars sitting outside a residence.

Expanding the search I still couldn't find him. All night I looked letting my energy keep me going. It wasn't until late the next evening that I got a hit He was walking into the High school and the light to the Torch's office was on. Falke's SUV was parked just off to the side. Chloe was there.

Dropping to the ground beside the SUV I knocked on the window. "What are the Generals orders?" I asked

"Terminate the subject if proven beyond a reasonable doubt he's dangerous." Falke's normally smiling face was impassive and I let mine slip until it matched his. Killing wasn't something I liked but often came with the job.

"Head home Falkes this is going to get messy and we don't want the attention you'd get if you were found here or driving away when it happens. "With a nod he made the engine roar to life and I turned to the building and crossed the distance in seconds.

A scream rent he air and I followed it to the pool where Sean had his hand in the water freezing it as Chloe struggled to the other side. I slammed my fist into Sean's side sending him into a wall before leaping into the ice which melted back as soon as my aura came into contact with it. With two strokes I was underneath Chloe and was pulling her from the still cold pool.

"What? Who are you?" she asked but I wasn't paying attention really Sean was gone having slipped out in the confusion. That's when Clark burst into the room saw me beside Chloe and reacted. His fist struck my gut doubling me over. I felt my aura fluctuate for a second and from the look on Chloe's face she noticed something.

I bolted right through one of the windows. I still had a job to do and it didn't include fisticuffs with Clark Kent. Though with each passing day it seems more and more likely he is what I first thought.

I caught up with Sean again outside the Luthor Mansion.

"Sean stop or I'll be forced to hurt you" I called it was a lie. Even if he stopped I'd blow him away as he threatened my charge and it was an order.

"Hey I just wanna get warm" he said as he turned to me. I let him get close enough to touch the aura around me he jerked back when he found my energy was boiling. It was all I needed.

Grabbing both sides of him I leapt into the air bringing him with me and as I got higher I made my aura hotter and hotter until I'd evaporated all the water in his body and dropped him to the ground.

Dead.

Pulling out my phone I dialed Falkes and gave him the news before zipping off.

OoooOoooO

_Chloe_

It was Cable Talbot the being of energy was Cable Talbot. It seemed almost impossible to believe but it made me wonder. If Cable could do that what else could he do?

Add articles for the Torch.

Create a rose from pure crystal.

One thing was for sure. Cable just got a lot more interesting.

Authors note: Now even though I erased the rant and threat above if you guys don't review why should I bother to write? It's insulting. Read and Review!


End file.
